Jardín Majorelle
by NanamiSukoda
Summary: El deber de ser siempre libre ha regido su vida, sin embargo por su situación familiar ahora debe casarse con alguien de quien solo conoce su nombre, esta es la difícil situación de Levi Ackerman, gracias a Eren conocerá que el amor es el latido del universo.
1. Chapter 1

Jardín Majorelle

Capitulo I.

 _ **Debo ser siempre libre y revolotear de un placer a otro.**_

 _ **Quiero que mi vida pase siempre por los caminos del placer.**_

 _ **(**_ _Sempre libera, La traviata)_

Siempre he pensado que no estoy hecho para el amor, en cada viaje, en cada conquista, en cada piel suave y jadeos entrecortados obtengo en cada ciudad que piso solo resulta placer momentáneo y nada más. No sé por qué tengo que ser obligado a casarme…

La casa Ackerman o como a mí me gusta llamarla ¨Villa soledad¨ es la mansión de mi familia cerca del Havre, me trae muchos recuerdos volver ahí.

Los desayunos sobre la hierba recién cortada, el olor a pasto mojado que le acompaña, mi madre solía escuchar música de Cole Porter, mi tío Kenny fumando un puro cubano y mi prima Mikasa jugando con el césped verde y fresco que nos rodeaba.

Los jardines llenos de lilas y amapolas que siempre han sido mis favoritas de Villa soledad.

Lo que más extraño son esos almuerzos sobre la hierba.

Lamentablemente no todo continúo así, yo me mude para continuar con la universidad; Mí madre y mi tío, al igual que mi prima se quedaron ahí, esperando que yo resolviera las cosas.

Planeaba volver, pero simplemente no lo hice, no sé muy bien por qué no lo hice, como sea, ahora simplemente debo volver y afrontar la realidad aunque aún ahora no se si seré capaz de casarme con alguien que no amo, alguien a quien jamás he tratado. De la susodicha persona apenas conozco su nombre, Historia Reiss.

Ya había olvidado la sensación de estar aquí, la fría noche que te recibe a pesar de ser primavera, las luces tintineantes que vibran cada que el coche avanza por el puente Argenteuil y el puerto de Havre que me recibe con todas esas luces sobre el agua y la brisa que golpea mi cara cuando decido abrir la ventanilla del auto, todo, absolutamente todo significa volver a casa.

Para llegar a casa debo atravesar un gran camino formado de Álamos y Alcanfores que solo se iluminan con la luz de la luna, los árboles son tan altos como solo los hay aquí, es bueno estar en casa, o al menos eso creo. Al final de esta gran avenida me espera mi destino, me espera Casa Ackerman.

Mi madre hermosa como siempre, vestida en un largo vestido blanco y un collar de perlas adornando su cuello espera por mí en la entrada, una entrada muy peculiar adornada por una cúpula de estilo árabe que ella misma mando a construir. La luna se siente acomplejada por la belleza que mi madre Kuchel Ackerman irradia.

-Levi! Al fin llegaste amor, estas tan guapo como siempre. Estrechándome entre sus brazos mi madre me da la bienvenida.

-Y tú más hermosa que nunca mamá. Amo como se sonroja ante mi cumplido y me toma de la mano para conducirme al interior de la casa, mientras caminamos al jardín trasero me pregunta cómo ha ido mi viaje, si el vuelo ha sido cómodo o si el clima me parece el adecuado.

-Al fin estamos todos reunidos Levi.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, Mikasa llego esta tarde y llego sola, trajo a un amigo de la escuela; Es alemán y es muy encantador. Se llama Eren.

-Oh!

No note cuando mi prima Mikasa me salto a los hombros y me abrazo.

-Levi! Al fin llegaste, te estuve esperando todo el día, traje a un amigo para ayudarnos con tu boda. Eren ven!

Eren él es mi primo y casi hermano mayor, Levi Ackerman!

Por favor no lo intimides Levi, me dice en voz baja, fue lo último que escuche, realmente no pude poner más atención, fue como tener una ninfa frente a mis ojos que salía de mi jardín, ese que tanto extrañaba y me dio fuerzas para volver a casa, sus dedos largos y trigueños parecían sostener algo, al caminar hacia mí desde un arco de lilas con el que mi jardín contaba. La ilusión parecía más real, traía entre sus manos lilas y amapolas recién cortadas; Ese chico no parecía alemán, su cálida piel, bronceada seguramente por el mar mediterráneo me miraba con unos ojos centellantes de un esmeralda hermoso, el más hermoso que he visto en el mundo, seguramente el color de sus ojos sería imposible de mezclar incluso por el pintor más experimentado.

Poco me importo ignorar a mi madre y a mi prima ante aquel ángel celestial que se acercaba como una ensoñación de mis más suculentas fantasías. Se acercó con cautela como una bestia al acecho y finalmente pude escuchar su magnífica voz.

-Mucho gusto Levi, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger.


	2. Chapter 2

Jardín Majorelle

Capítulo 2.

 _ **El amor es como un pájaro rebelde, que nadie puede enjaular y es vano llamarlo**_

 _ **Si él prefiere rehusarse…***_

La villa de la familia Ackerman era una casa de lo más bella por la región, su perfecta ubicación dentro de un bosque era ideal para aislarse de todo el bullicio de Francia. Contaba con bastantes habitaciones para invitados y por su puesto las habitaciones de la familia, cada una más hermosa que la siguiente; la cena había ocurrido de manera más rara, Levi no esperaba que el joven castaño supiera cocinar y que junto con su prima habían preparado la cena.

No había pasado desapercibido antes sus ojos el interés insano que su prima ponía al joven de ojos esmeralda, realmente estaba loca por Eren. Le pareció extraño que la chica se interesara por alguien, aunque no podía negar que el muchacho era verdaderamente apuesto, si hasta él había quedado prendado de sus magníficos ojos. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco, pero realmente nunca había sentido una atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Su mente era un lio y aun así solo quería tratar de entablar conversación con el muchacho y de ser posible conocerlo más. No importaba, había tiempo después de todo lo tendría todas las vacaciones justamente hospedado al lado.

La sorpresa de Eren llego al conocer la habitación en la cual la familia Ackerman lo hospedaría, seguramente del tamaño de su departamento, esa era una habitación realmente enorme. Resaltaba de entre todo, la cama tamaño Kingsize sobre la que colgaba un bello dosel de tela muy delgada y encaje, los colores de la pared de un ´pulcro blanco y azul en su papel tapiz, los muebles de estilo barroco realmente recordaban a Versalles y hasta podía jurar que la mismísima Antonieta habría matado por tener esta decoración en su palacio. El baño era igual de sorprendente, contaba con una tina perfecta para relajarse y un gran vestidor donde ya estaban colgadas y dobladas sus ropas además de acomodados sus zapatos.

Levi y Mikasa le seguían detrás como los buenos anfitriones que eran, sonriendo encantados en como el joven admiraba cada detalle en la impresionante habitación; después de unos minutos Levi empujo una pared y dejo al descubierto un pasadizo secreto que conectaba su habitación y la de Eren, se despidió de su prima y por supuesto del castaño alegando cansancio. Mañana definitivamente un almuerzo interesante.

Quizá por primera vez Mikasa había sentido ligera envidia por Levi, presumir que sus habitaciones estaban conectadas y que si ella hubiera tenido esa oportunidad estaba segura que no dudaría en colarse en la habitación de su amigo a hacerle compañía si este la necesitaba.

Su pálida piel envolvía una piel más tostada y suave, sus hombros rodeados por los brazos de un joven con bellas gemas esmeralda, se mezclaban a la perfección con el agua cristalina que los rodeaba en ella flotaban bellas amapolas y lirios como si anunciaran el encuentro de dos mundos.

Despertó un poco alterado, sabía que no era común en el tener sueños y mucho menos uno tan extraño como lo fue aquel.

Cuando al fin se dignó a levantarse y salir de esa ensoñación escucho la puerta del pasadizo abrirse y ahí estaba el, seguramente el culpable de ese sueño tan extraño, era Eren.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días. Dijo un poco sorprendido por la intromisión sin embargo el ver a ese hermoso joven sorprenderle de esa manera para darle los buenos días fue perfecto.

-tu madre me ha pedido que te despierte, prepararemos el almuerzo en el césped. Me conto que te gusta mucho.

-Oh! Que recuerdos. Menciono el pelinegro y se sentó sobre el mullido colchón mientras observaba como su invitado recorría delicadamente toda su habitación con la mirada.

-¿quieres un tour? Lo dijo sin malicia y en tono neutral, algo que sorprendió al castaño

\- Oh no! Yo solo estaba admirando tu habitación, es realmente increíble. A comparación de en la que él estaba hospedado esta contaba con una decoración completamente diferente, más bien esta parecía un estudio enorme con una cama.

-Pasa, te lo mostrare si lo deseas.

-¿seguro?

-Por supuesto. Y así se deslizo delicadamente por la cama y aparto las suaves mantas que le cubrían para darle paso a una mirada sorprendida al notar como lo miraba Eren, lo había olvidado, estaba únicamente en unos cómodos pantalones de lana sin nada que le cubriera el pecho, finalmente se levantó y camino hasta el vestidor para sacar un jersey de punto calientito que cubriera su desnudez. Todo ante la atenta mirada del joven castaño que también estaba en pijama.

Antes de dedicarse de lleno a la empresa Ackerman, Levi pintaba y realmente lo hacía maravilloso pensaba Eren.

Los caballetes y demás bastidores que estaban esparcidos por la habitación no hacían más que recordarle a un joven Monet pintando amapolas y campos florecientes bañados por la magnífica luz matinal. Esos bellos paisajes comparados con la decoración de la habitación le recordaba a aquellas historias de jeques árabes ya que toda la parte del estudio estaba llena de almohadones y alfombras que probablemente habían sido traídas desde marruecos, todo parecía parte de un palacio árabe se imaginó.

Eren admiraba los almohadones decorados con distintos materiales y estampados.

-Son realmente hermosos. Menciono

-Fueron un regalo de mi madre, hubo un tiempo que estuvo muy deprimida, se enclaustro en nuestra casa en Marruecos y realmente creo cosas muy hermosas con sus bordados.

Durante su ensoñación y charla no notaron a Mikasa en la entrada de la habitación observándolos, solo hasta que Levi se giró e hizo el amago de apartarse un poco de Eren noto que su prima lo miraba algo confundida.

-No sabía que ya se llevaban tan bien

-Mikasa nunca me contaste que Levi pintaba tan bien. El castaño lo dijo ignorando triunfalmente la indirecta de su amiga y sin darle más importancia salió de la habitación. –Iré a arreglarme.

Mikasa solo fulmino a Levi con la mirada y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Kuchel había preparado un almuerzo realmente esplendido, sobre el brillante césped descansaba una manta de fino lino blanco sobre la que se encontraban distintos platillos como pastel y bocadillos, fresas del invernadero y por supuesto té negro, era una verdadera delicia sentarse sobre el césped a la sombra de los álamos y simplemente disfrutar de las delicias que se cosechaban en la Villa Ackerman.

Mientras hablaba con Kenny esperaba a que sus hijos bajaran al igual que su joven invitado, porque eso era para ella Mikasa, una hija.

El almuerzo había pasado sin contratiempos, Levi se había enterado que Eren asistía a la misma universidad de Mikasa en Italia y que se habían conocido en el taller de arte y que había vivido ahí gran parte de su vida a pesar de ser de descendencia alemana. De por si le había parecido extraño que su prima hubiera elegido una carrera referente al arte, en el tiempo que habían crecido juntos ella no había mostrado interés en dicha disciplina.

Después llegó el turno de eren, de cuestionarle acerca de su aptitud en los negocios si era tan bueno pintando por que dedicarse a algo tan aburrido según su perspectiva como lo eran los negocios.

Todos los Ackermans bofaron ante esta extraordinaria pregunta, si bien Levi era muy bueno en la bellas artes también era un hombre muy astuto y de decisiones claras que sabía negociar. Todo ello le había llevado a ser un buen heredero de la familia Ackerman.

Sin embargo antes de que el contestara Mikasa hizo un comentario muy feroz

-Bueno quizá será porque mi primito es en el fondo un perro muy astuto. No te dejes engañar Eren, cada que pisa un nuevo país, encuentra una nueva aventura.

Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra dando a entender que realmente era astuto.

-Hmp, que curioso que lo digas primita, pero este perro astuto se hace cargo de la empresa y gracias a ello tú puedes estudiar lo que quieras.

Sin duda había sido una leve declaración de guerra pensó Eren y aunque no conocía muy bien las circunstancias de la familia que hoy lo acogía durante las vacaciones decidió no seguir preguntando. Al contrario decidió ir a cortar amapolas para su habitación seguida por Levi y Mikasa que ni siquiera se miraban al caminar el uno junto al otro.

Kuchel y Kenny los miraban alejarse mientras tomaban té y una copa de vino respectivamente, simplemente esos dos estaban siendo muy caprichosos con lo que querían pensaron.

-y bien ¿Cuándo llegara Historia?

-Hable con su padre y me dijo que la chica llegara en un mes, seguro a Levi le va a encantar.

 _ ***El amor es niño gitano, jamás, jamás a conocido ley. Si tu no me amas, yo te amo; y si te amo , tu ten cuidado!**_

 _ **El amor es un pájaro rebelde, Carmen, George Bizet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jardín Majorelle**

 **Capitulo 3.**

 _ **Escuchar tus palabras durante una noche es más beneficioso que leer libros durante diez años**_

 **El crimen del lago, Qiu Xiaolong; 47**

Es seguro que podría acostumbrarse a estas madrugadas, Eren preparándole café y posando para él entre almohadones suaves y delicados, mientras el olor a café y pintura les envolvía.

Era lógico que después de aquella charla, Levi decidiera volver a pintar y no solo eso, finalmente había conseguido algo que se propuso desde el inicio y aquello era pasar más tiempo con el castaño. No supo muy bien como pero entre sus ideas sobre el tema en que retomar su pintura decidió incluir a Eren en ellas. Acepto volver al estudio solo si el joven se convertía en su asistente y modelo.

Era claro que era la excusa perfecta y aun así el de ojos esmeraldas acepto encantado.

Decir que adoraba los placeres simples sería una absoluta mentira, sin embargo al lado de Eren cualquier lujo o viaje se veía opacado. El simple hecho de compartir una taza de café a las tres de la mañana era la sensación más esplendida.

-Mañana prepara ropa cómoda y un sombrero para el campo, saldremos a dar un paseo.

-¿En serio? ¿Al fin me enseñaras Levi?

-Por supuesto. Dijo con una leve sonrisa y simplemente siguió acomodando su paleta y pinturas en un pequeño maletín de cuero con las iniciales AL grabadas sobre el cuero. – Creo que ya deberías ir a descansar mañana será un largo día y nos iremos muy temprano.

-Gracias Levi, descansa. A pesar de que estas últimas palabras fueron dichas sin ninguna malicia aparente, el beso que fue depositado en su mejilla quizá no lo fue así, los fríos labios se sentían tan bien en su piel y la mirada inocente que reflejaba mucha picardía en la tenue luz de la madrugada.

Mañana definitivamente sería un gran día, escaparían de los compromisos matinales, aquellos que les tenían sin cuidado, no tenían por qué estar ahí para recibir los regalos por la celebración del compromiso, aunque el tiempo con el castaño pasaba, la realidad era que él seguía comprometido con la heredera de la familia Reiss.

-Eren, Eren… despierta… Eren despierta.

-Hmmm..Levi. El sobresalto fue mayor al notar unos ojos metálicos que le miraban con ternura, quizá cuando conoció al dueño de aquella mirada tan electrizante no imagino que alguna vez terminaría mirándolo así. –Lo siento, creo que me quede dormido, ¿Cómo entraste?

-¿olvidas nuestra puerta secreta?

-Ah, es cierto. No tardare en cambiarme, ¿Qué hora es?

-Seis de la mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que noten que no estamos.

-Es verdad.

El frío matinal era insoportable y deslumbrante, imposible no despertar por completo al sentirlo pegarte de golpe a la cara. Caminaron unos diez minutos sobre el césped y la luz de la mañana que apenas se alzaba sobres sus rostros hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, la cuadra de caballos de la familia Ackerman.

Las dos semanas que llevaban conviviendo habían bastado para estrechar su relación; siempre que Eren no entendía algo, terminaba preguntando a Levi y cuando había expuesto su deseo de aprender a montar a caballo este deseo no había pasado desapercibido por el pelinegro. Era obvio que lo cumpliría, cualquier cosa que el castaño deseara, la cumpliría.

-Hice que prepararan dos caballos, ven no tengas miedo, yo te enseñare a hacerlo.

-Lo sé. -Dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa en el rostro.-

Levi rodeo firmemente la cintura de Eren y lo ayudo a montarse al caballo. –La sensación era realmente inexplicable, el más joven podía sentir la adrenalina recorrerle por las venas-. Después Levi monto su propio caballo y prosiguió a dar órdenes de como tenía que sujetar las bridas y como debía enderezar su espalda mientras cabalgaba.

El recorrido no fue tan largo, cabalgaron hasta los límites de la propiedad, era casi una fantasía estar así, jamás creyó que un amanecer fuera tan hermoso, la hierba levemente bañada por el rocío de la mañana y los colores en el cielo pintado de un leve azul combinado con naranja y rosado. Realmente Eren se sentía en un sueño.

-Es precioso Levi!

-imagine que te gustaría. –Sonrió satisfecho.- dijiste que nunca habías visto uno y esta me pareció la ocasión perfecta.

-Gracias.

Definitivamente había algo más hermoso que ese amanecer, ese era Eren con las mejillas tan sonrojadas por el agradecimiento y la brisa junto a su mirada brillante diciendo gracias.

-Bueno, vamos! Aún hay más sorpresas

-¿Más?

-¿Querías que te mostrara mi lugar favorito, no? Vamos hacía allá.

La voz de Levi era realmente agradable diciendo esas palabras y mostrando esa tenue sonrisa que desde que había llegado a la Villa Ackerman parecía solo querer mostrar ante Eren.

-Vamos, sujeta las bridas con firmeza y cierra un ojo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el secreto Ackerman. –Adoraba esa actitud, el cuestionarle cualquier orden, no lo tomaba como un desafío, más bien lo tomaba como las palabras de alguien que realmente era bueno queriendo aprender algo.- Si mantienes un ojo cerrado al montar y te salpicas lodo, tendrás el otro de reserva.

El invernadero de Levi era su más grande pasión, era obvio que no había estado ahí hace algunos años, sin embargo Kuchel había mantenido el lugar hermoso y tal como él lo recordaba. Puro y lleno de amor. Simplemente era la joya arquitectónica mejor cuidada de la Villa Ackerman. El caracol de mil colores.

Hechizados por la entrada se fueron adentrando en un pequeño túnel que Levi le explico simbolizaba la cabeza de un caracol. El pequeño túnel de altura agradable, más no sofocante era cubierto por pequeñas piedras de distintos colores y texturas. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que un golpe de color les deslumbro de sorpresa, ahí frente a sus ojos una pequeña fuente circular de la que caía agua en forma de espiral burbujeaba y corría frente a sus ojos. El lugar era esplendido y lleno de belleza.

Dentro todo parecía tan pequeño sin embargo no lo era, detrás de la fuente y su caída serpenteante había un sinfín de plantas y un camino que se recorría en forma de espiral subiendo una rampa, que cada vez te llevaba a lo más alto del invernadero.

-Wow! Esto es increíble Levi. ¿Cómo es posible que algo así exista?

-Supongo que es la afición de mi madre y la mía por las plantas.

El vitral en el techo de azules, rojos y amarillos les envolvía dando la sensación de estar en el mismísimo paraíso, no es como si ya hubieran estado ahí antes, sin embargo Eren creyó que así debía sentirse el paraíso con Levi. Sin notarlo se sonrojo un poco.

-Los vitrales solo son de tres colores pero, ¿Por qué eligieron esos colores?

-Bueno las plantas que se encuentran debajo de cada color de vitral son de distintas especies, así que el arquitecto diseño los vitrales del techo de manera que la luz que le toque a cada planta sea la indicada.

-Es magnífico y esta es… ¿Una fuente de los deseos?

-Lo es. –la mirada iluminada de Eren le hizo imposible negarse a la idea y delicadamente lo condujo hasta la cima del caracol donde iniciaba el flujo del agua de la fuente.- Tienes que tirarla desde el inicio, toma.- Sacando una pequeña moneda de su bolsillo la puso entre las manos trigueñas y las apretó entre las suyas.

-Está bien, aquí voy.

-Piensa bien en lo que pedirás.

-Está bien Levi.

Y sin dudarlo sus manos dejaron deslizar la moneda entre la corriente de agua que fluía delicada y recorría un camino en forma de espiral.

-Ven aún hay más que ver. –Y tomando entre sus manos las delicadas falanges del castaño y entrelazándolas con las suyas lo condujo fuera de ese caracol de colores.

La vista era perfecta y el olor sublime, frente a sus ojos pequeñas jardineras con cosechas de fresas se extendían por el camino ondulante decorado con los mismos azulejos que en la fuente y en la entrada que se degradaban poco a poco hasta llegar a tocar la tierra. Había distintos tipos de cactus y flores desde amapolas, lilas, claveles, lavandas e incluso rosas.

El invernadero tenía una extensa cantidad de especímenes que volverían adicto a cualquier mortal que osara plantarse cerca. Todo perfectamente podado y cuidado bajo el cuidado de Kuchel en ausencia de Levi.

Recorrieron el lugar que era increíblemente grande, Eren realmente no se imaginaba que en aquella colina se encontrara un lugar tan hermoso como lo era este. Si hasta contaba con una resbaladilla al más puro estilo Noguchi donde al mismo instante de verla no dudo en tirarse de ella. Todo en el invernadero de Levi era perfecto.

-¿Y bien, me dirás que le pediste a la fuente?

-Primero elige un lugar.

-Mmm… está bien. ¿Qué te parece aquí?

-Perfecto.

-Bien ponte cómodo justo ahí.

-Ok.

El lugar que Levi había elegido para pintar había sido esplendido, era un rincón del jardín en donde se alzaban orgullosos rosales de distintos colores, amarillos, rosas y rojos, una porción de lavandas y uno que otro arbusto.

El mayor se colocó debajo de un pequeño arco de piedra, algo bajo de altura, igualmente decorado con diminutas piedrecillas de colores y comenzó a sacar sus materiales de trabajo para pintar.

-¿Ahora me dirás?

-Solo si prometes algo.

-Está bien, si está en mis posibilidades, lo prometeré.

-Claro que esta en tus posibilidades. –Contesto soltando una pequeña risita-. Eres imposible, pero te contare.

Eren se acercó unas cuantas zancadas hasta estar lo más cerca posible de Levi y susurrarle algo en el oído, como temiendo que su deseo fuera escuchado por la bella naturaleza que les rodeaba y no se cumpliera su cometido.

-He deseado que me beses por todos los días que me restan de vida.

* * *

 **Nota:** WOW! El tercer capítulo llego y aun no puedo creerlo, muchas gracias a las personas que me dedican un poquito de su tiempo y les gusta lo que escribo! Me hacen la mujer más feliz 3 este capítulo está lleno de referencias increíbles que enserio quiero que vean, hace poco cree una página en Fb para subirles esta clase de referencias, si les gusta y quieren seguirme son bienvenidas!

NanamiSukoda/

 _guest:_ Amo tenerte intrigada, aquí sigue la actualización! Espero te guste mucho

 _Nissi:_ Jaja si ya se prendo el hombre, pero así es el amor 3 Si el rol de Mikasa es relativamente alegre en este fict pero no te descuides podría sorprenderte! Espero te siga gustando mi forma de redacción 3

 _Guest_ : aquí lo sigo y espero sigas leyendo! 3 gracias por el review.


	4. Chapter 4

Jardín Majorelle

Capítulo 4.

 ** _El paraíso sin ti me sería odioso_**

 ** _Y el infierno contigo me parecería el cielo._**

 ** _El Ramayana, 39._**

Sus labios fluidos y suaves como acariciados por una taza de té caliente envolvieron los rosados melocotones de Eren, no esperaba más que recepción y continuación, y por supuesto que lo obtuvo.

Sus labios dulces como la miel pero fríos como un tempano de hielo le devoraron con esmero y sin prisa, el sonido hipnotizante de pequeños chapoteos en sus labios al rosarse y devorarse mutuamente mientras continuaban así más tiempo del que su respiración podía permitirles sin sofocarse por la ansiedad y el esmero. Solo por unos instantes se alejaron jadeantes y faltos de continuar con el contacto que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

La inmensa paz que envolvía sus almas gracias a ese contacto tan íntimo fue fulgurante y poderoso hasta el punto de desencajar sus respiraciones y circulaciones en un intento por controlarse.

Aun con el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, el viento frío les envolvía y enchinaba la piel. Enredados en un trance simplemente indescriptible, esos besos lograban descontrolar cualquier rocé de cordura, solo quedaba entregarse a la sensación absoluta de continuar.

 _ **Misterioso, misterioso excelso**_

 _ **Goce y delicia, delicia del corazón**_

Solo basto entrar a tropezones por la habitación que los recibía tan iluminada y cálida como siempre, las paredes tapizadas de un naranja bermellón y el piso de un verde oscuro en la madera daban la sensación de estar en casa, la cama cubierta de suaves mantas de seda les daba la bienvenida.

Levi no había podido evitar cargar a Eren hasta su cama y el castaño no había enredar sus piernas en la cintura el pelinegro, devorando sus labios con esmero y delicia. Después de los candentes besos que habían compartido en el invernadero el estar ahí era el verdadero goce y delicia, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa y no querían apresurar el momento, era realmente mágico como Eren podía controlar el ritmo de los besos que el pelinegro le plantaba y aun así disfrutar de los roces que ocasionalmente sus cuerpos se daban.

Quizá afuera de la habitación hacía mucho frío pero dentro simplemente podían derretirse en una mezcla magnifica de negro y esmeralda que competiría con la madera del suelo. Eso pensó Eren, cada caricia era un disolvente de gemidos y ronroneos sensuales que desbordaban por toda la habitación.

Lamentablemente la felicidad duro muy poco, en el pórtico de la entrada se escuchaba un auto llegar, los demás Ackermans habían vuelto de dondequiera que hubieran ido esta tarde y los amantes tuvieron que tenerse.

Trataron de regular sus respiraciones y calmarse un poco, algo que les costo la vida misma lograr, Levi acomodaba los botones de su camisa mientras Eren acomodaba el lienzo que habían traído consigo en un bastidor desocupado en la habitación. Las voces aumentaron de volumen y simplemente pasaron a formar parte de una escena cotidiana a los ojos de la familia Ackerman; Levi trabajando en su estudio-habitación mientras Eren le asistía.

La voz de Kuchel se escuchó cercana y simplemente se les antojo continuar con aquella quietud que reinaba dentro de la habitación.

-Camil! ¿Ya regresaron?

-Me parece que si señora, hace un rato Auro volvió por los caballos para llevarlos hasta la cuadra, creo que dieron un paseo.

-Bien, gracias Camil.

-Levi ya volvió Mikasa, ¿no iras a invitarlo?

-Ah, sí tía. Iré enseguida.

El sonido de las pisadas subir las escaleras los alerto y continuaron sus actividades normales en la habitación de Levi. De pronto de golpe la puerta fue abierta de un solo clic y Mikasa se aproximó a la parte en la habitación dedicada al estudio de pintura.

-Finalmente volvieron.

-Y ustedes también.- contesto Levi en tono sarcástico.- ¿Qué tal les fue?

-era tu obligación estar ahí, no la mía.-menciono la joven con un tono amenazador.

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya no peleen Mikasa! Levi me ha enseñado a montar finalmente ¿puedes creerlo?

-Wow! El jinete prodigio al fin se dignó a regalarnos un poco de su talento.

-Hoy estás más insoportable que nunca ¿Solo viniste a eso?

-No, vine a recordarte que Eren es mi invitado aquí. En la noche iremos a la ciudad nos iremos a la gran fiesta de Dior, Eren y yo ya habíamos acordado ir. ¿Tú vendrás?

-¿Me estas invitando?

-Mi tía me lo pidió, así que tuve que pedir una invitación extra, ¿vendrás o no?

-Iré.

-Nos iremos a las nueve, apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Si, como diga su majestad.

-Y Eren, recogí esto por ti, no lo olvidaste ¿o sí? Con tu trabajo mal pagado de asistente ya casi no puedo verte.-Dijon entregándole una gran caja blanca envuelta con un listón blanco que tenía escrito por todo lo largo ¨Dior¨.

-No, no lo olvide, gracias Mikasa, estaremos puntuales.

-Este bien. La morena se fue dejando un aire de cierta incomodidad en la habitación y un silencio absoluto interrumpido de vez en cuando por las manos de Eren acomodando algunos cojines o sirviendo el té.

-Y bien ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar de la pequeña fiesta?

-Lo siento, en verdad lo olvide.

-mmm… Y el imposible soy yo.

-Oyeee… ¿Estás enojado?

-Por supuesto que no, será divertido, hace mucho que no voy a la fiesta de un diseñador.

-¡Esta será increíble!- Afirmo el castaño.- Mikasa y yo ayudamos a nuestra profesora con el diseño del escenario y algunas cosas más antes de venir aquí.

-Sé que me va a encantar.-Dijo depositando un suave beso en la frente del castaño y rodeando su rostro con ambas manos.

El abrupto abrir de la puerta los tomo por sorpresa de nuevo y simplemente voltearon alterados a ver al causante.

-Lo siento chicos, ¿Los interrumpí?

-No madre, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mikasa olvido darte esto.- Extendiéndole una caja como la que antes Mikasa le había entregado a Eren pero esta vez más pequeña.- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-Loa dejare trabajar.-Dijo saliendo fugazmente por la puerta.

-Ya no olvidare poner el seguro.-Menciono el mayor.

-Eso espero.-Contesto Eren con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Iré a ducharme.

-Yo también.-Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del mayor.-Nos encontraremos más tarde.

Eren se fue de la habitación dejando una invaluable ausencia en su pasar, simplemente Levi se sentó en el diván frente a su cama y tomo entre sus manos la caja que hace poco le había entregado su madre. Deslizando delicadamente el listón la abrió y descubrió lo que había en el interior. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver lo que contenía, dentro había una mascara negra que asimilaba el rostro de una pantera negra, decorada por pequeñas piedrecillas negras en los extremos de los ojos y que a pesar de su color brillaban exquisitamente.

Aquella fiesta sería simplemente increíble.

 _ **Donde vivimos, si no en las identidades falsas que nos atribuyen los demás**_

 _ **Así que tú y yo, nos vemos ampliados por un zoom, pasando frente a un nogal que suspira al viento, o la mariposa que se eleva hasta el ojo negro del sol.**_

 _ **Solo cuando nos encontramos, bajo la luz adecuada y en la postura adecuada puede reconocerse nuestra trascendencia, al igual que un pájaro carpintero tiene que demostrar sus valores existenciales en los ecos de un tronco muerto.**_

 _ **El crimen del lago, Qiu Xiaolong, 32.**_

La hora finalmente llego; en el salón de la casa esperaban los Ackermans a que Eren bajara, el primero en baja había sido Levi, vistiendo un smoking negro que entallaba maravillosamente su figura, en lugar del típico moño negro decidió usar un pañuelo en un tono muy claro que se asemejaba al blanco y unos zapatos de piel negros, el atuendo que había elegido era simplemente exquisito. La máscara de pantera hacía juego con sus ojos grises y lo hacía resaltar por sobre todo el atuendo.

La segunda en bajar fue Mikasa usando también también un vestido negro, que se asemejaba al vestido de una bailarina de ballet para un presentación memorable, todo el vestido lleno de tul y con una altura sobre la rodilla la hacía lucir despampanante al igual que los tacones negros decorados con pequeños cristales y encaje negro en el empeine del pie. Su máscara a diferencia de la de Levi, era mucho más sencilla, tan solo era una pequeña banda de encaje y tul que cubría sus ojos, similar al antifaz de un superhéroe de comics pero mucho más elegante y sencillo, en su cuello resaltaba un collar con la forma de escarabajo azul, al igual que Levi, el atuendo que había elegido era sencillamente exquisito.

-Que guapos están esta noche.-Menciono Kuchel, sencillamente sus bebés como solía llamarlos a veces estaban esplendidos esa noche.

-Aún falta Eren.

-Supongo que no debe tardar.

-Deja que termine, no es como si fuéramos tarde.

-Ya estoy listo.-Se escuchó la voz del castaño desde las escaleras y ahí estaba, su bella silueta que desde la primera vez que Levi la había visto lo comparo con la bella idea de una ninfa, aquella que si persigues probablemente te haga perderte dentro del bosque.

Ahí estaba el joven que hasta hace pocas horas le había dado el día más esplendido de su vida y ahora le daría la noche más espectacular vestido así., Eren llevaba un smoking negro en conjunto con unos Oxfords negros y camisa negra, en conjunto con todo ello el si decidió llevar un moño, uno de color esmeralda como sus ojos, todo en él era perfecto, continuaba siendo una criatura misteriosa del bosque y sin embargo ahora se había convertido en una criatura mística y aún más elegante. Lo que más resaltaba del atuendo de Eren era su antifaz, ligero y delicado al igual que el antifaz de Levi cubría parte de su frente y sus pómulos, tenía la forma de una mariposa, todo fabricado en encaje y tul.

El antifaz hacia relucir en su totalidad los hermosos ojos del castaño. Su mirada encantadora y letal recorrió el cuerpo de Levi que ante ella se sintió indefenso, solo quiso deshacerle en caricias y atenciones hacia el menor, que se olvidaran de aquella fiesta y simplemente disfrutaran de aquella noche juntos y solos; Sin ser interrumpidos.

-Eren te vez tan guapo.

-¡Mikasa!-La voz delicada de Kuchel resonó por todo el salón.

-Es verdad tía, desde que elegimos ese smoking supe que se vería muy guapo en él.

-Te vez encantador.-Menciono levemente Levi y acercándose un poco más le ofreció su brazo a Eren para que lo tomara y el menor accedió, se acercaron a la puerta de entrada y bajando las escaleras el auto ya los esperaba. Un Mercedes negro parecía lo ideal para la ocasión, el chofer abrió la puerta y ambos subieron, el interior del auto era cálido y suave, olía a piel, Mikasa en la entrada se despedía de Kuchel y se apresuraba a subir al coche.

Antes de que llegará Levi se acercó a la oreja de Eren y le susurro un leve

-Eres la joya más preciosa que he visto amor.-Dijo depositando un cálido beso en el lóbulo del menor y erizando cada parte de su piel.

Mikasa subió al auto y el silencio sepulcral se hizo en el mismo, Eren esperaba que su amiga no notara lo nervioso que estaba y peor aún, lo excitado que había dejado Levi todo su ser.

-Vámonos.-Ordeno la joven con un deje de impaciencia y seguridad en su voz.

El chofer arranco con la cabeza y simplemente arranco el auto. Avanzaron por aquel solemne camino de álamos y alcanfores por el que la primera vez que habían llegado ahí habían tenido que pasar.

La impertérrita noche les recibió gustosa y fue como si aquellos arboles enormes se transformaran en gigantes titanes que les acechaban con sus fríos ojos desde la cima. Por instinto Eren se recorrió ligeramente hacia donde estaba sentado Levi y el mayor giro delicadamente su cuerpo hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?-La voz preocupada de Levi sonó como un poema danzante dentro del auto y derritió por completo al menor.

-Sí, solo un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo Eren, todo saldrá perfecto, la profesora Hanji estaba muy feliz por todo lo que elegiste para el escenario, en verdad parecía un cuento de hadas.

-¿Un cuento de hadas?-Pregunto Levi con cierta curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos, creo que sabrás de inmediato que fue lo que yo elegí para ayudar a la profesora.

-Muero por verlo.-Menciono el mayor con una media sonrisa que hizo estremecer al castaño por un segundo y este le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella que te seduce y derrite al mínimo contacto con el contrario.

El auto cruzo el puente de Bougival y continuo andando por las calles un tanto desiertas a esa hora, los arboles hacían su función de acompañantes silenciosos en su andar aunque irremediablemente cuando llegaran al centro de Francia aquellos arboles majestuosos desaparecerían.

Dentro del auto todo parecía silencioso a excepción de la opera que se escuchaba muy tenuemente, era Carmen y a Eren le parecía que ya iba por el tercer acto. De pronto llegaron al Musee Rodin cerca de Paris y sus miles de atracciones nocturnas; la fila que se formaba en el interior del jardín frontal era hecha por autos de todo el lujo y color imaginables que dejaban a sus dueños frente a un camino largo de velas que les conducía al interior del gran palacio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de la prestigiosa casa francesa Dior dirigida por la nueva directora creativa Hanji Zoe.

Bajaron del auto y Mikasa tomo desprevenido a Eren sujetándolo del brazo firmemente para que este caminara a su lado, Levi carraspeo ante el atrevimiento pero simplemente se vio imposibilitado de hacer algo más. Avanzaron lentamente junto con otros invitados que también cumplían con el dress-code del antifaz, al solo avanzar unos pasos una sorpresa tomo desprevenido a Levi, ahí rodeando el camino de velas se acercaban algunos unicornios que no eran ni más ni menos que ponys y caballos que estaban disfrazados de unicornios con un cuerno en la frente, sin duda este era el detalle del que hablaba el menor.

Le pareció muy tierno de su parte haberlos incluido, volteo a ver a Eren y le dedico una cálida sonrisa para preguntarle si era esto a lo que se refería y este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Ahora que me has enseñado a montar esto parece vergonzoso ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, me parece un detalle muy lindo de tu parte y al parecer a todos les encanta.-Dijo señalando a los invitados que se acercaban a acariciar a los animales y se tomaban fotos con ellos.

Siguieron avanzando por el bello recorrido iluminado y finalmente llegaron a un salón circular rodeado de columnas en el que su interior se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Nada más entrar la decoración los tomo por sorpresa, seguramente todo aquello había sido idea del castaño y es que el interior parecía místico. Todo iluminado por tenues luces rosadas y lilas, decorado con flores blancas y enredaderas, el techo forrado de espejos en los que todo se reflejaba a la perfección era como un doble mundo en el habitaban en el que la quietud del lugar decorado en aquellas circunstancias solo era evadida por el boom de la música de los djs que no se molestaron en seguir el código de la fiesta y ellos simplemente optaron por poner un casco que cubría por completo sus cabezas.

Dentro del salón se repartían bebidas por medio de los camareros que ofrecían desde champaña hasta tequila todo al ritmo de Too long que seducía lentamente a la audiencia.

Los hombres más influyentes de todo Paris se encontraban en dicha fiesta, los artistas, modelos y pintores del momento disfrutaban en aquel must parisino que deleitaba a sus invitados más selectos e importantes.

Mikasa se resistía a soltar a Eren y decidió que era hora de que hicieran acto de presencia frente a su anfitriona y profesora de creatividad en la escuela de arte, Hanji Zoe.

-Vamos Eren, seguramente la profesora Zoe debe estar buscándote para felicitarte, todas tus ideas fueron increíbles!

Era obvio que además de todas aquellas personas relacionadas con el arte y la moda, también existieran entre los asistentes farsantes que distaban mucho de conocer el significado de la misma y solo estaban ahí para para ver si conseguían una cita con algún empresario importante, eso o convertirse en la pequeña secretaria de alguien.

La vibrante presencia de Levi era imposible de mitigar y más aun con aquel atuendo tan seductor, el caminaba detrás de los dos jóvenes organizadores y al mismo tiempo era abordado por cuanta puta se le ponía enfrente, Mikasa lejos de detenerse a ayudarlo a zafarse de aquellas personas de poca monta seguía arrastrando a Eren consigo a donde quiera que fuera, a buscar a Hanji, a buscar una bebida, a lo que sea, pero lejos de él.

En un punto de la incipiente persecución Levi fue abordado por dos mujeres jóvenes, al parecer eran modelos, vestidas en provocadores vestidos muy ceñidos al cuerpo que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y solo hacían más evidente su desesperada situación. Aquel fue el momento propicio para alejarse completamente de él y Mikasa no lo desaprovecho; quizá haya sido obra del destino, u obra de la magia, a fin de cuentas a unos metros de ellos se encontraron finalmente con Hanji Zoe, dispuesta en una clase de photobooth que era usado por ella y por los invitados, en cuanto la castaña diviso a los dos jóvenes acercarse a ella los intercepto de inmediato y los invito a tomarse fotos con ella, ambos aceptaron encantados , sin embargo no sonrieron , los dos tenían su mente ocupada en cosas distintas , Mikasa en pasar más tiempo con Eren y Eren en disfrutar la noche al lado de Levi, como habían hecho hasta ahora.

La castaña bufo molesta y abandono un poco su puesto de anfitriona modelo para dedicarles unas palabras.

-¡Chicos, estoy tan feliz! Eren todo lo que propusiste utilizar fue perfecto.-Y lo abrazo por inercia.- ¡Y mi querida Mikasa todas tus elecciones de comida son magníficas! Estoy tan orgullosa de mis discípulos.

-¿Tus discípulos?-Una voz grave la interrumpió y la castaña se giró sin soltar a los dos jóvenes, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse frente al mayor de los Ackermans.

-Levi.-sonrió encantada.- ¡No me dijiste que vendrías! Y esa no fue la máscara que te envíe.

-No quería perderme tu debut como diseñadora en jefe desde luego.- Menciono medio en serio, medio en sarcasmo.- Además deseaba conocer todo aquello que Eren propusiera. Todo es realmente perfecto.

-¡Lo sé! Fue su idea usar máscaras, ¿No es genial? La mayoría de ellas fueron diseñadas en clase. ¿No soy sorprendente?

-Solo porque tienes a alguien increíble como Eren a tu mando.- Esta frase parecía dirigida únicamente para el castaño, sin embargo el tono de voz fue tan fuerte que los tres lo escucharon claramente.

-Y a todo esto ¿de dónde conoces tu a estos chicos grandiosos?

-Vera profesora.-Iba a hablar Eren, pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa.

-Aghh eso no importa.

-¿Te suena el apellido Ackerman?- Menciono Levi en tono de burla.

-Imbécil.- Hanji bufo molesta.

-Es mi primo profesora Zoe

-¿Qué? No esperaba que alguien tan adorable como Mikasa estuviera relacionada con un amargado como tu Levi.

-Tonta…

-Como sea, Mikasa había estado buscándote y es bueno que me encontraras, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Se tomó levemente el mentón y rectifico.- En realidad es una sorpresa para todos así que no olviden salir al jardín a media noche. ¡Ven querida, bailemos!

-La castaña sujeto firmemente a Mikasa y Levi al igual que Eren fueron dejados atrás.

-Al fin solos.- menciono el mayor con aquella voz que encantaba a Eren.

-Al fin.-Eren se giró para sonreírle y caminar hacia la barra que se encontraba cerca, pedir una copa y relajarse con el hombre que hacia sus días días increíbles.

-¿Te parece si vamos afuera?

-Solo si vuelves a llamarme como me llamaste cuando subimos al auto.

-Amor.-Dijo depositando un suave beso en los dulces cabellos de canela.

Sin dudarlo se dirigieron a los jardines de aquel museo y se sintieron libres de tomarse de la mano y vagar por aquel basto paraíso nocturno, en la tranquilidad de la noche , nada les preocupaba y nada les detenía, la luminosidad de la noche enmarcaba por antorchas hacía el paseo más agradable e íntimo, llegaron a una parte del jardín bastante apartada del bullicio de la gente que estaba decorado por antorchas, calentadores exteriores y pufs, ambos decidieron que era un gran lugar para descansar, Levi se sentó en uno de esos sillones tan cómodos y Eren continuaba de pie observando como el pelinegro se removía un poco incómodo en el puf sobre el pasto.

-Solo relájate, te vez adorable, eres como un gatito en una bola de estambre.

-Y tú como una deliciosa mariposa que definitivamente me comería.-Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva. –Ven aquí.- dijo señalando el puf en el que estaba intentando sentarse

El castaño se acercó al mayor aquel leve revoloteo que hace una mariposa al posarse sobre una flor, Levi estirando su brazo lo condujo hasta él y Eren cada vez acortando más y más la distancia entre ellos bajo hasta rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Levi y sentarse sobre su regazo. Sus miradas se encontraron a través de aquellos antifaces y Levi solo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás y quedar semi recostado sobre el puf con Eren encima suyo. Se miraron por unos minutos, no tenía caso tener presteza en continuar, solo bastaba con disfrutar de la noche y dejarse envolver por aquella aura encantadora y romántica que les envolvía.

Lentamente Eren fue enredando sus dedos en aquellas hebras negras, masajeando suavemente el cabello del mayor, por su parte Levi no pudo resistir colocar una mano firmemente en la cintura del menor y deslizarla levemente de vez en cuando siguiendo la delicada línea de su columna vertebral.

En aquella impávida noche no importaba si alguien les veía, estaban tan felices de encontrarse juntos que solo querían entregarse a la sensación de gozar, los labios finalmente se unieron conservando aquel delicioso calor corporal y olor a fresa que ansiaban degustar después de tan ajetreado día.

Los susurros y las leves lamidas dulces sobre los labios les derretían en sobre manera, les sofocaba la pasión entre cada beso; Las manos de Levi entre tanto ajetreo decidieron colarse entre la camisa de Eren y recorrer con maestría toda su espalda, las acciones eran fulminantes y cada uno se entregaba sin remordimiento.

Cercano a ellos se escuchaba el breve susurro de una joven pareja acercándose buscando en mayor medida un nicho para continuar con su amor.

Dos jóvenes de complexiones muy distintas se aproximaban a Eren y Levi, entre la ansiedad de continuar besándose se detuvieron de golpe al ver la escena en la que se encontraban los dos amantes uno sobre el otro encima de un cómodo puf.

-Christa parece que aquí está ocupado.

-Eso parece.

Una joven de piel tostada y pecas en toda la zona de los pómulos miraba molesta a los dos amantes extasiados en su tarea. Levi alcanzo a ver que su acompañante era una joven de pequeña estatura cubierta en una gran capa y la castaña de pecas enfundada en un smoking entallado y tacones de charol no llevaba antifaz y al ver a Levi y Eren simplemente tomo de la cintura a la pequeña rubia de ojos azules y la condujo lejos de ahí seguramente a continuar con su idilio.

En la obscuridad de la noche Levi recostado y Eren sobre su pecho, las campanadas de la media noche sonaban a lo lejos y con ellas la sorpresa de Hanji se hacía presente, ahí sobre el cielo, completamente iluminado por fuegos artificiales que inundaban aquel pozo obscuro en el que se había convertido el cielo, se anunciaba el inicio de una nueva noche juntos.

* * *

Este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito :0 Espero les guste mucho y sigan apoyando mi historia, cualquier sugerencia o comentario no duden en decirme en los reviews! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, este capitulo ya estaba escrito desde el primero de febrero y queria subirlo el catorce como regalo pero... maldita escuela. En fin, muchas gracias por leer!

Frozen muse: Si! yo tambien pienso que fue el mejor deseo que pudo pedir.

Priscila575: Perdoooon por actualizar apenas, prometo organizarme mejor! Gracias por dejar review y espero esta historia te siga gustando :3

Guest: (Intrigada) 3 Si , podría decirse que ya viene un poco de tormenta pero esos dos seguirán amándose sin reservas, espero este ultimo capitulo te haya gustado! Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

LO SIENTO TANTO POR ACTUALIZAR APENAS :( en el camino se me cruzó la escuela, la tercera temporada de SNK y bueno , mil excusas, en serio no planeaba tardar tanto en actualizar. en fin...

Espero me perdonen y les guste el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer :3

* * *

 ** _Dentro de nosotros hay algo que no tiene nombre, esa cosa es lo que somos._**

 _Ensayo sobre la ceguera, 354._

Fly me to the moon sonaba sensual por aquel salón, la orquesta llevaba toda la noche tocando, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Eren con anterioridad que al acompañar a Mikasa a su casa de vacaciones en Francia encontraría un tesoro incomparable en dicha aventura, jamás le habría creído y hasta se hubiera reído.

Él no se consideraba a sí mismo un chico atractivo, ni uno obediente, ni uno talentoso, a su punto de vista se consideraba un chico normal y un tanto egoísta, aun piensa que le falta mucho por aprender, no sabe si realmente sea así, solo está seguro que quiere crecer y ya no tener la sensación de un pequeño con sueños enormes. Quizá se acerca la hora de finalizar la aventura pero tiene miedo del desenlace.

Miedo de saber que desde el principio, aquella luna inalcanzable llamada Levi Ackerman ya tenía listo un futuro diferente y seguramente el no figuraría en él. Quizá a veces la realidad nos supera, pero ahora, solo desea disfrutar aquel tiempo que les queda juntos.

Juntos antes de la presentación.

Las mañanas en la mansión Ackerman son tan cálidas desde que un joven castaño y de ojos esmeralda está ahí. El frío le dice que permanezca en su cama, pero Levi sabe que no puede hacerlo, sabe que hoy será un día especial, ya que milagrosamente esta mañana estarán solos, su madre y su tío han salido por circunstancias familiares y su prima salió anoche por motivos desconocidos. Se alegra tanto de haberle sugerido a la rara de su amiga que llevara consigo a Mikasa en aquel pequeño viaje.

Se destapa bruscamente y va al closet a buscar un cómodo jersey de punto para bajar a desayunar, detiene su impulso de abrir el cuarto de Eren por aquel conveniente pasadizo, lo detiene lo más que puede, pero cuando menos lo nota ya está caminando hacia él, sin embargo se detiene en seco y decide apresurarse en bajar al comedor. Ya ansia ver a aquel bronceado joven que ha significado la esperanza que aparece de pronto y que adora además, así que decide esperar, decide mantenerse calmado por el momento adecuado, porque sabe que hoy les espera un gran día, como todos los que han pasado juntos.

El desayuno trascurre sin prisas, Camil les sirve el té a aquellos jóvenes habitantes de la gran mansión, es imposible no verlos y sentir la vibrante calidez que irradian, es como si en un instante no existiera absolutamente nada más aparte de aquellos magníficos jóvenes enamorados o eso piensa ella.

-Gracias Camil.-Menciona Eren.- ¿Me dirás que haremos hoy o también es una sorpresa?

-Mmm… daremos un paseo.- dijo Levi antes de llevar sus pálidas manos hasta su taza de té y acercarla a sus labios faltos de calor y dar un pequeño sorbo. –Lo demás será sorpresa. Después de todo es nuestra primera cita.

¿Había oído bien? Acaso Levi había dicho ¨cita¨, el irresistible hombre estaba a punto de conocer a la joven con la que se había arreglado su matrimonio y en este preciso momento decía que ellos tendrían una cita.

¿Pero que era realmente lo que esperaba? ¿Conocer a la chica, casarse, y hacerlo su amante? ¿O la conocería y le daría las gracias, pero lamentablemente él ya estaba enamorado? ¡Ja! Como si alguna de esas cosas pasará, era obvio que el solo era una aventura de verano para Levi y en cuanto se aburriera de él, todo terminaría, como hacían todos. Por ello odiaba sentirse atraído hacia alguien, pero con Levi era diferente, aquella atracción separaba los límites de lo permitido. Lo que sentía por aquel hombre de expresión inmutable y ojos fríos como el metal y calmados era amor.

No quería aceptarlo, pero todo ello había sobrepasado sus límites, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

Quería limitarse a pensar en las consecuencias, pero el hecho de estar a su lado, de sentir esa aura vibrante e intimidante, de respirar el mismo aire había que sus pensamientos se detuvieran, al diablo si se enamoraba y después Levi lo dejaba hoy solo quería permitirse estar a su lado.

A doscientos kilómetros por hora se respira un aire puro, uno verdaderamente puro. Se siente una adrenalina capaz de drenar cualquier pensamiento de cordura que bordee su mente. En su pecho solo siente la dura espalda del mayor y entre sus manos solo vibra la biker jacket que le entalla tan bien y que debajo oculta un abdomen seguramente muy bien trabajado.

Sus dedos hormiguean sutilmente, pero espera que Levi no lo note o entonces se pondrá verdaderamente nervioso al ser descubierto en su primer viaje en motocicleta.

Levi acelera ligeramente y él se aferra aún más al abdomen del mayor al sentir el miedo de caerse. Aun a través de los cascos logra escuchar al pelinegro decirle que no tenga miedo y de pronto siente una mano acariciando las suyas. Levi sujetando momentáneamente el manubrio con una mano pero regresándola casi al instante a su posición inicial. Eren solo está seguro que su corazón va acelerado a la misma velocidad que la motocicleta y seguramente Levi puede sentir cada uno de los golpeteos de su corazón al palpitar en su espalda.

Finalmente recorren la autopista por al menos una hora para llegar a adentrarse a un pequeño pueblo que al parecer cuenta con todos los servicios y distintas atracciones en él. Levi va disminuyendo la velocidad conforme se acercan al centro del mismo y finalmente se detienen frente a un gran edificio de posiblemente dos plantas pero que por la altura se pensaría que eran más. Entonces bajaron de la motocicleta y el joven castaño no puede evitar preguntarse que estaban haciendo ahí.

-Esta biblioteca es mi segundo refugio después del invernadero.

-¡Oh!- menciono Eren un tanto sorprendido.

\- Me dijiste que querías conocer todos mis secretos y escondites ¿no? Aquí estamos.

Caminaron ocultando la premura de lo desconocido, con el ansia de conocer un poco más del otro.

La biblioteca Ladoux en aquel pueblo era excepcionalmente hermosa, decorada con mosaicos azules y blancos en sus paredes y en los techos bellas pinturas renacentistas que describían versos bíblicos y no por ello el paisaje era menos bello. Dejaron sus cascos en la entrada y se dirigieron a las escaleras para comenzar a recorrerla.

En la planta baja no había más que computadoras y mesas con sillones para disfrutar tu consulta. En el primer piso comenzaban los libreros con distintos títulos y tomos en los que el lector pudiera interesarse y por supuesto un pequeño balcón para admirar la hermosa vista con la que contaba la biblioteca en su fachada posterior.

A Eren le pareció que era un lugar realmente grande sin embargo creyó que contaban con menos títulos de los que hubiera preferido y como si Levi hubiera leído su mente lo condujo hasta el centro de toda aquella estantería. Sus pisadas resonaban en el pulcro mármol travertino, al centro se encontraba un círculo de esculturas que bordeaban el diámetro de unas escaleras que descendían quien sabe cuántos metros en la profundidad.

-No pienses que es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer este lugar.- sonrió un poco. –Sencillamente cuidan mucho los títulos de arte y debajo hay aún más esculturas que seguro te interesarán.

Y así fue como lentamente bajaron aquellas escaleras dos niveles más y ahí estaba un pequeño palacio de distintas esculturas y cuadros, el silencio no era sepulcral pues se encontraban algunas personas consultando alguna partitura o mirando las esculturas que decoraban aquel piso. Su avance se detuvo pues aunque la escalera podía continuar descendiendo a partir de ahí el paso ya estaba prohibido. Entonces Levi le explico a Eren que ahí se guardaban todas esas bellezas porque en el momento de su creación estaba prohibido el deleite del ser humano con un placer tan delirante como lo era el arte. Es por eso los fundadores habían decidido construir aquellos pisos subterráneos, fuera del alcance de aquellas personas que quisieran dañarlos o no valorarlos.

Eren recorría la estancia formada por hileras de esculturas en aquel piso, toda la extensión rodeada en su mayoría por mármol labrado y esculturas de formas magnificas. Pero solo una capto su total atención, la pieza labrada en un trozo enorme de mármol de aproximadamente unos dos metros de ancho representaba el orgasmo. En la escultura una mujer deliraba ante el acto y Eren no pudo más que quedarse mirando aquella escultura con un afamado interés.

A su espalda Levi se acercaba lentamente hasta él.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo mientras acariciaba levente el codo de Eren, desde la posición en la que se encontraba, a espaldas del castaño.

-Me fascina.- dijo el menor, un poco nervioso por la acción que llevaba a cabo Levi. -¿Qué dice?

En la base de la escultura había una pequeña placa con una inscripción de unos versos en latín que Eren no pudo comprender.

-Dice:

 _ **Tú tienes lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo, tú lo tienes.**_

 _ **El puño de mi corazón está golpeando, llamando.**_

 _ **Te agradezco a los cuentos, le doy gracias a tu madre y a tu padre, y a la muerte que no te ha visto.**_

 _ **Te agradezco al aire.**_

 _ **Eres esbelta como el trigo, frágil como la línea de tu cuerpo.**_

 _ **Nunca he amado a una mujer delgada**_

 _ **Pero tú has enamorado mis manos, ataste mi deseo,**_

 _ **cogiste mis ojos como dos peces.**_

 _ **Por eso estoy a tu puerta, esperando.**_

Mientras Levi recitaba los versos, los hombros y la piel de Eren se tensaban deliberadamente en el instante que le escuchaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, no podía hacer más que imaginarse a sí mismo en el lugar de aquella modelo de la escultura, siendo labrado con cuidado por las fuertes manos de Levi.

-Es magnífico Levi. –las mejillas del castaño teñidas de un diminuto coral perceptible aun en aquella oscuridad que los invadía fue notorio ante aguda mirada del mayor.

-Lo es, es magnífico cómo tú. –las manos de Levi se acercaron lentamente a las mejillas del joven castaño pero como si fuera aquello un acto de espera en su contra su avance se detuvo.

A sus espaldas la encargada del piso se acercaba para avisarles que ya iban a cerrar y ellos tenían que salir de ahí.

-Bien, gracias.-tomando de la mano a Eren, salieron rápidamente de ahí.

Al salir de la biblioteca subieron a la Ducati negra y el pelinegro arranco.

-Debes tener hambre

-humm… solo un poco

-Vayamos por algo de comer. ¿Te parece?

-Claro, vamos.

Después de un rato de andar por pequeñas calles llegaron a un restaurante bastante peculiar en la perspectiva de Eren. El lugar no parecía nada tradicional de Francia, más bien parecía que habían viajado en el tiempo, he incluso de continente y habían llegado a Buenos Aires. El nombre del lugar escrito en una impecable letra palmer decía ¨El Arrabal¨.

-¿Vamos a comer aquí?

-Sí, aquí escucharemos el mejor tango de todo Giberny. –decía Levi mientras se quitaba el casco. -Cuando tenía tu edad solía escapar al a biblioteca y luego venía aquí a ver a todas las parejas bailar. Venía muy seguido y termine haciéndome amigo del dueño, un exiliado argentino que vino a probar fortuna y vaya que la obtuvo.

-Vaya.-Eren se sorprendió por aquella pequeña historia, tomo del brazo al mayor y se encamino a la entrada. –Entremos ya.

La entrada al local era singularmente pequeña, en la fachada no había más que un letrero y la puerta con la hostess recibiéndote, inmediatamente los recibieron y aquello fue como estar en un lugar clandestino sin que lo fuera así.

En el vestíbulo habían unas cuantas mesas con algunos comensales en ellas, a los costados, tanto izquierda como derecha habían marcos de puertas con escaleras a una planta inferior que fungía como bar y salón de juegos un tanto más privado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un escenario circular y una pequeña pasarela para el grupo que tocara en el momento.

Levi y Eren fueron dirigidos a una de las mesas ubicadas en el costado derecho del escenario, cerca de la pista de baile.

—Volveré en un momento para tomar su orden.- fueron las palabras pronunciadas por la camarera que iba a atenderlos en el lugar.

Entre el son del tango y blues Eren no le había prestado mucha atención a la carta y simplemente seguía embelesado a cada una de las parejas de baile en la pista. Era increíble como con un baile parecía como si se coquetearán y lograran seducirse en todo momento.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? –la voz de Levi sonaba tan segura que Eren dudo por un momento el cómo responder, sin embargo su instinto gano.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Y porque no?-la tenue sonrisa en los labios del mayor realmente le hacía estremecerse.

—Jamás.-titubeo. —Jamás lo he practicado.

—La primera vez que yo lo intente, tampoco lo había practicado antes.

— ¿Entonces como aprendiste?

—Bueno, la hija del dueño, Petra, me enseño lo básico y fue mi pareja de baile algunas veces.

— ¿Algunas veces?

—A veces solo quería venir a tomar una copa de vino y ver cómo la gente con suerte disfrutaba la noche.-el mayor se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacía el castaño. —Vamos, intentémoslo.

—No.- Eren decía esto mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía.

En la pista había parejas de todos los tipos, mujeres danzando con mujeres, mujeres con hombres y hombres con hombres. La esencia que se respiraba ahí era de total seducción y no todos los que bailaban en pareja gozaban de una coordinación magnifica. Aquello tranquilizo a Eren, así si llegaba a hacer el ridículo, estaba seguro de que no sería el único.

A través del techo sobre el que se encontraba la pista de baile podía verse el cielo a través de los cristales que lo cubrían.

Entonces la voz de Levi saco de sus pensamientos al menor.

—Bueno, comencemos.- decía Levi mientras tomaba las manos de Eren y dirigiendo la mano derecha del menor a su cuello y sujetando la izquierda con su mano, sujetándolo firmemente de la espalda y de la mano. —Bailar tango es como dibujar con los pies Amor, y sé que eres bueno en ello.

Levi dirigía el baile de una forma cautivadora, trazaba en el piso formas similares a un cuatro y después se deslizaba a través de toda la pista.

—El tango se trata de seducir a tu pareja con la manera de caminar y flexionar las piernas, ven Eren, sedúceme.-dichas palabras pronunciadas como un susurro en el oído del castaño fueron suficientes para darle la seguridad necesitada y poder atacar.

Entonces el menor tomo confianza y aquella valentía que siempre desconocía tener pero que todos los que lo rodeaban sabía que tenía, ese coraje que siempre brillaba hermosamente en sus ojos color esmeralda. Sus movimientos se convirtieron en suaves pisadas que se dejaban someter por el ritmo de Levi en todo momento, sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.

Algo exploto entre ambos y entonces supieron que tenían que salir huyendo de ahí, no importo si habían comido o no, no importo si se acercaba una tormenta, no importo absolutamente nada. Simplemente huyeron, huyeron como los fuertes truenos que se acercaban.

Levi apenas si pudo esperar a que Eren terminara de subirse a la motocicleta tras el para arrancar su avance, incrementaba de velocidad conforme recorrían las callejuelas de aquel pueblo hasta que finalmente llegaron a un edificio estilo art nouveau de unos seis pisos de alto, bajaron de la motocicleta y se encaminaron a la entrada, abrieron el pequeño ascensor con el que contaba el edificio y entraron en él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada o hizo contacto con el otro, sencillamente subieron y Levi presiono el botón en el tablero con el número seis.

En cuanto el ascensor abrió, ambos salieron de él y el Ackerman saco una llave un tanto antigua y alargada que traía en su chaqueta abrió la única puerta con la que contaba el piso y entraron al departamento. Todo estaba obscuro dentro, el interior únicamente estaba iluminado por el gran ventanal con el que contaba la estancia y el cual daba a una gran terraza, en ella había unas cuantas plantas, una mesa de herrería y algunas tumbonas.

Eren se giró al escuchar el escuchar el clic de la puerta al cerrarse y el sonido de la llave al ser girada y activar el seguro a su paso. Su mirada se encontró con la de Levi y entonces finalmente sus cuerpos finalmente se unieron. Levi se acercó con sigilo, cauteloso ante la desesperación de tomar entre sus manos la existencia del menor, los brazos del castaño se colgaron de su cuello y finalmente sintió los labios del pelinegro, delgados y suaves sobre los suyos.

Afuera la tormenta que se desataba parecía una tempestad de siglos, una tormenta que no tendría fin aquella noche.

Se quedaron de pie besándose un buen rato en medio de la estancia, únicamente iluminados por los truenos que de vez en cuando caían y su sonido retumbaba en el gran ventanal.

Poseídos por un hechizo, si alguien los hubiera estado observando quizá hubiera dicho aquello, que ambos estaban poseídos por un hechizo.

Las manos de Levi denotaban una maestría en recorrer la espalda de Eren desde el final hasta su nuca y los dedos de Eren poseían maestría en desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de su pareja, desde el inicio hasta el final. Los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad y el menor finalmente dejo al descubierto el pecho de Levi, entonces separó momentáneamente sus labios del contrario y se dispuso a admirar el tan bien formado abdomen, a recorrerlo con la yema de sus dedos y a acercarse lentamente para besar su pecho y recorrerlo hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Y aquello fue el encendido de un interruptor que Eren desconocía, ya que inmediatamente Levi lo tomo de los glúteos y lo llevo cargando hasta una habitación con una cama antigua de latón y dosel al centro de la misma. Dejo a Eren sobre ella y termino de sacarse la camisa, el menor expectante de lo que sucedería termino de admirar la silueta del hombre que tenía delante, las manos de Levi se acercaron a sus mejillas y lo sujetaron con suavidad, como temiendo dañarlo con el ansiado roce, al mismo tiempo el mayor terminaba de sentarse a su lado en la cama y comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón en los pantalones de Eren, por su parte el castaño le ayudaba levantándose la camisa y sacándosela por la cabeza, cuando finalmente el mayor lo tenía a su merced únicamente en ropa interior se dedicó a besar sus brazos partiendo de la clavícula hasta la punta de los dedos y al llegar ahí su mano libre deslizo lentamente los boxers de Eren dejando expuesta su denotada erección y entonces detuvo los besos por el dorso de la mano del menor.

—Eres realmente hermoso Amor.- Con impaciencia tomo el falo del castaño y se dedicó a masajear desde la base hasta la punta, sus labios se dirigieron con hambre hasta los testículos del castaño, comenzando así un ardiente recorrido provocando los primeros gemidos en su pareja.

—Le..ah…Levi…

Las manos de Levi cambiaban el ritmo de vez en cuando y sin aviso tomaron las caderas de Eren logrando que se girara para ponerse en cuatro sobre la cama, sollozando mientras era provocado en su máxima expresión, en esa posición las manos de Levi le recorrían la espalda y giraban hasta sus hombros para poder cambiar la atención a su pecho.

Los labios de Levi recorrían toda su columna vertebral sin dejar espacio sin probar, los latentes gemidos solo provocaban que el mayor aumentara la presión en su tarea y en medio de todo ello el pelinegro termino ofreciendo sus dedos índice y medio a los labios de Eren, el castaño aceptándolos gustoso entre la sorpresa de las sorpresivas simulaciones de embestidas que recibía de Levi con la ropa aun puesta. Una vez sacados los dedos de la boca del menor, Levi los dirigió con firmeza a su entrada y comenzó a introducirlos lentamente sin dejar de besar su espalda y darle pequeños mordiscos al mismo tiempo.

Eren no supo en que momento el mayor había quedado únicamente en ropa interior, para cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la gradiente erección que su pareja tenía y se dispuso a dar besos sobre la misma, dando pequeños lametones hasta dejar la tela completamente húmeda y en su entrada Levi no dejaba de introducir y sacar sus dedos. Bajo lentamente la tela de los boxers tan entallados que Levi tenía pero apenas si pudo acercarse a la erección, el mayor no se lo permitió.

—Vas a hacer que termine de inmediato y hoy quiero que gocemos toda la noche.

—Lo haré después entonces.- la sonrisa en los labios de Eren nunca se había visto tan seductora o eso le hizo pensar al Ackerman.

Los continuos gemidos y caricias repartidos por ambos brotaban con ansiedad durante toda la noche, cada una de la embestidas que Levi daba en el interior de Eren hacían que el menor repitiera su nombre tantas veces que serían imposibles de contar en la oscuridad, sus cuerpos únicamente iluminados por los truenos que parecían cada vez más cercanos formaban una unidad a la perfección y lo único que brillaba con lujuria era la enervante pasión en sus ojos

La mezcla perfecta entre gris y esmeralda.

* * *

Solo tengo tres cosas que decir jajaja Es mi primer lemmon a conciencia jajaja espero les haya gustado OMG *se avergüenza*

La segunda el poema que Levi traduce es uno de mis poemas favoritos de Jaime Sabine,¿lo han leído? se llama A tu puerta. En serio les recomiendo mucho leer a Jaime Sabines.

Y la tercera es que la canción que Levi y Eren bailan se llama ¨canto de amor¨ y es de Osvaldo Fresedo, en serio se las recomiendo mucho!

Pd: También es la primera vez que escribo sobre tango , así que espero no me haya salido tan del asco :O

Muchas gracias por leer, cambio y fuera. :3


End file.
